


Unheard

by voleuse



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Obi-Wan has been taught to hear in the silence</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Phantom Menace_.

Obi-Wan has been taught to hear in the silence. It's always there, surrounding, enveloping, seeping into the cracks between the noise.

Silence is the best word he can use to describe it, but it's not quite that, either.

It's the toll of a heart beating before an sudden attack. It's the gasp of hope dying, and the jubilant cry of hope rising again. It's the smothering pulse of deceit.

It's the coppery wail of realizing a man he loves is about to die.

Silence is a mere word, but it's the best he can use to describe what he hears.


End file.
